pimpmyguncreationsfandomcom-20200216-history
PPF XM7
Overview The XM7 is a bullpup carbine made by Phoenix Precision Firearms. It was developed from the earlier BG90 PDW. It was created as a response to the many new rifle-calibered PDWs on the market such as the RF&D Compact Defense Weapon and theOdin Arms Ares. Its variants are distinguished by a "Mod." system: The Mod. 0 is basically the BG90 with a different body, the Mod. 1 is an assault rifle/PDW and the Mod. 2 is an upcoming battle rifle/semi-auto shotgun. The Mod. 3 is rumored to be something too scary to talk about, but then again, nobody knows if it even exists. All of the rifles are forward-ejecting gas-operated bullpups, and are easier to disassemble compared to the BG90 due to having a receiver lid that, when opened, exposes the entire interior of the rifle. XM7 Mod. 0 The Mod. 0 is the PDW variant chambered in 5x33mm ELITE (better known as the .20 KGP). It is very similar to the PPF BG90 inside and even fires from the same helical mag, but with a rate of fire bumped back up to 1000 RPM, different geometry and more traditional rifle controls (namely, a AR15-ish grip and a folding vertical foregrip), and is a bit lighter. Basically, it's a commando-style BG90 and should be treated as such: with great care. Statistics Name : XM7 Mod. 0 Weight : 2.15 kg (with empty mag), 2.85 kg (with full mag) Length : 20.5" (52 cm) Barrel Length : 15.5" Magazine Size : 60 rounds Caliber : .20 KGP Muzzle Velocity : 1200 m/s Optimal Range : 2-230 meters Effective Range : 450 meters Rate of Fire : 1000 RPM XM7 Mod. 1 The Mod. 1 has a slightly different body compared to its cousin: It's 2 inches longer, has rails on the bottom instead of a grip and no helical mag slot because the 5.56 cartridge (along with its intermediate rivals) is a lot longer than the KGP. Instead, the Mod. 1 employs a modular magwell which, with proper modifications, can accept either 7.62 or 5.45 AK mags as well as AR mags. Barrel and bolt change kits permit the weapon to employ al those cartridges: 5.45x39, 5.56x45 (and its derivatives) and the 7.62x39 along with its descendant, the 6.5 Grendel. The Mod. 1 is notable for having a very long barrel for its size owing to a short bolt, with the barrel measuring 16", which is as long as an HK416 barrel. Statistics Name : XM7 Mod. 1 Weight : 2.15 kg (with empty mag), 2.85 kg (with full mag) Length : 22" (56 cm) Barrel Length : 16" Magazine Size : 10/20/30/45/50/60/75/90/100/120 rounds depending on magazine and cartridge, comes standard with two PPF 50-round quadstack mags (STANAG)/3 30-round 7.62x39 or 5.45x39 AK mags (AK) Caliber : 5.45x39, 7.62x39, 5.56 NATO and all of its derivatives Muzzle Velocity : 700-950 m/s Optimal Range : 2-500 meters Effective Range : 900 meters Rate of Fire : 1000 RPM XM7 Mod. 2 The XM7 Mod. 2 has not been revealed yet, but its existence is a fact. One thing that is known is that it'll have an even longer body and a rather long bolt, and will be the first XM7 with the barrel (or, rather, the muzzle brake) protruding out of the body. Category:Weapons Category:Guns Category:PPF Weapons Category:Carbines Category:Personal Defence Weapons Category:PDW's